Foster's Home frenzy!
by matto-san
Summary: Mac and Bloo get into a big fight and Mac finds out that he might have to move with his mom for her new job offer. Madam Foster also has problems as her arch nemisis rival attempts to shut down Foster's for good! I'm in this fic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This fanfiction I am creating is commemorating my all time favorite funny cartoon Foster's home for imaginary friends, the all time hilarious cartoon that always manages to deliver me good laughs and humor..plus...I have a crush on Frankie '..err anyways I hope you enjoy this story, it didn't take me a lot of thinking power but it's an idea I like, plus it has me, and who am I you ask? My name is Matthew, and I'm going to play a roll in this fanfic but I am mostly a comedy relief...(and I'm going to win the heart of Frankie!) the main people of this fic however will be of course Mac, Bloo and his friends who reside in Foster's house. So sit back, relax and try to enjoy, if not..go read something else!

Chapter 1

THY NAME IS MATTHEW

NOT MIKE!

"I TOLD YOU TO STACK THE DISHES NOT BREAK 'EM!" a voice screamed out through the kitchen into the ears of a young man with blonde scruffy hair and blue eyes wearing rather baggy and average joe clothing, as he instantly dropped another plate onto the floor as it made a rather loud shattering noise. A rather obese and somewhat obnoxious man wearing a chef's hat and an dirty filthy apron to go. He looked down upon the young man with a glare as he gave a serious tone in his voice, "This is the seventh time this week you've been messing up breaking every piece of good china we have Michael! I can't take this any longer! You're destroying my business!" the young man lowered his head down in embarrassment not just because he had broken another set of fine dishes for the restaurant, but also because once again someone had yelled out his name wrong, "it's uh..Matthew sir..or Matt" the young man said putting a fake smile on his face hoping that maybe it will change the subject. "Whatever! You're name can be moron for all I care! You've pushed my last nerve, and I've had it with your stupid daydreaming and your ideals to help the restaurant with those dang pictures of yours!" as that was said by the large man he threw the drawings that Matthew had created in attempts to see if his artwork could make some kind of success as a form of advertisement for this rather run down and ruddy restaurant that he worked in as a dishwasher, "but I don't understand it" Matthew replied, "I thought it would maybe be kinda cool if we drew some cartoons and comic heroes so we could attract more costumers of all ages, so that way you could make more of a profit". The huge hairy ape like man merely snorted and glared once again as he replied, "if I wanted my business to look like some kind of unprofessional little kitty carnival I would've became a circus ring master! This is a professional restaurant, I don't have time to waste on something as stupid as funny looking cartoons and characters from a cheesy comic book!" with that remark he instantly scooted out Matthew before he could even say one word as the door was slammed in front of his face. With that happening, Matthew sunk his head low realizing once again he had failed to keep a job. "Back to the want adds...for the fifty seventh time" Matthew said to himself as he walked back home. As he got home the hours passed, and Matthew thought to himself within his head of why he couldn't do so well when it came to doing more then one obstacle at a time, and why he would always daydream even he was trying his hardest not to. Despite he would often go off in his own mind wondering what would happen next in his own world, Matthew would always try his hardest to focus on the task at hand, and then that's when trouble would often happen. Whenever Matthew was often on his own he would think about ideas of what to draw on some paper with his artistic talent and try his hardest to come up with new ideas which he would eventually turn into a story, or in his case a comic book. Matthew had desired to become a successful comic book artist for quite some time, and would do just about anything to achieve that profession, but he realized he would need more then just a creative mind, he would need money and people who could reference him should he need it upon request, and at the moment he was in a real mess. When Matthew arrived home he went to the paper to look for anything that might be able to give him a chance back in the work force. He would see adds for more restaurants and dish washers, with that he instantly looked away deciding he would never want to do dishes ever again! Suddenly, as Matthew was about to give up he came across an add for something rather peculiar he had never seen in the paper before in big bold letters, "FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS! An imagination habitation for forgotten imaginary friends that desperately need shelter, food, a place to sleep, and of corse to be wanted! In need of extra help with utilities, repair and of corse, taking care of imaginary friends in need of help. Must be: friendly, responsible, helpful and of corse, CREATIVE! Check website or phone for more information." Matthew's eyes widened with a bit of interest, he had heard many times about Foster's home for imaginary friends and had seen many imaginary friends that were with the very children that created them to keep them company and have fun with them. At first Matthew thought that this would be a bad idea because he knew that this job would also require heavy multi tasking, but he realized he was the oldest of three siblings and with no father around and only his mother as the only parent in the house, it was his duty to make sure that he would do everything in his power to help out when it was needed. It was that thought alone that made him realize that he could do this job if he was accepted and maybe he could actually stick with it! Giving that ascensive in his head, he automatically went to get some sleep knowing it would be too late now to go see about his possible new job, but coming the next day he would attempt to go there first thing in the morning and see to it about having a job at that place, in a house filled with creative ideas, something that Matthew always knew very much about!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

FRIENDS TILL THE END?

"I'm in position Blue Charlie, Awaiting your respond" said Mac, a young boy said into a walky-talky device wearing an army hat over his head with some camouflage paint over his face, "roger that short stack, have you located the target?" said a small rather funny looking blue blob with two eyes and a mouth and short stubby little arms with no hands who was otherwise known as Bloo to his pals. The boy looked over seeing a rather large jar filled with all types of candies and pastries inside of it as he spoke again into his walky-talky, "that's an affirmative Blue Charlie, I'm in position and ready to pursue the target!" Mac smiled as he kept his eyes on the large jar containing all the goodies inside. Bloo stepped away from the wall he was "hiding" in as it was all painted in blue and got close to the area of where mac was. "Alright then short stack, get ready for operation candy binge!" with that said the blue blob instantly snuck around what appeared to be the kitchen area ready to strike at his target as the young boy Mac used the suction cups he took out of his back pack and began to actually scale the walls as if he were to make a drop for the jar, how and where he was able to get any of these devices was a total mystery. Bloo was looking out in case anyone came into the kitchen and would spot Mac and his attempt to snatch all the fresh goodies from the jar. Mac had climbed upon the wall all the way up to the ceiling as he was practically right on his target below, taking out his back pack again he took out what appeared to be a pulley device as he stuck it to the roof attaching some nice fine rope to it as well, when that was done, Bloo went over still keeping an eye on anyone that would enter the kitchen as he grabbed the rope and slowly began to lower Mac down closer and closer to the jar. Suddenly footsteps echoed through the hallways as Bloo began to panic lifting Mac up from site. Bloo looked at the distance seeing nothing as he began once again to lower Mac down to his destination only to hear from his friend a slight complaint from his mouth "Bloo, remind me again WHY I have to be the one doing this?" Bloo sighed and remarked, "BECAUSE Mac, you lost to rock paper scissors" Mac rolled his eyes remembering that incident but once again complained "but wouldn't it be easier if we just took it and got candy from the jar just by walking up to it? Rather then having to do the hole mission impossible bit?" Bloo had a stunned look on his face "are you saying that my plan is a total waste of time!" Mac's hand approached the lid of the jar as he replied, "I'm just saying imagine how easier it would've been if we just walked up an-" before Mac could finish his sentence he heard the voice of an uptight British male as the sound of rather large bunny hops got louder and louder. "Master Bloobregard! Might I ask WHAT you are doing with that rope and why is it leading into the kitchen?" said a 4 foot long bunny rabbit wearing a top hat and gentlemen's clothing with an eye glass on his left eye as he looked down at Bloo in suspicion, "uhh nothing at all Mr. Harriman just uhh.." while Bloo was trying hide his mess he wasn't paying attention to his grip on the rope as he loosened it up a bit causing Mac to slam onto the kitchen table rather hard. "What on earth was that noise!" Mr. Harriman replied looking around. Bloo panicked as he instantly tried to think of a cover up, "I urrrm..I, farted?" Mr. Harriman glared at Bloo with disgust "master Bloobregard! You know very well that the rules indicate that we are to say EXCUSE or PARDON me directly after we have accumulated and exerted intestinal gas directly from our buttox, now what do you say?" Bloo began to pull up on the rope causing Mac to go higher away from the jar as he replied with a innocent look upon his face, "errm excuse me". Mr. Harriman changed his look from a glare back to a simple everyday expression as he looked down at Bloo, "very good master Bloobregard, now might I ask to why you have what appears to be rope within the grasps of your two hands?" . Mac rubbed his head feeling the aching pain he was burdened with when Bloo dropped him on the table hard. Bloo began to panic once again, "I'm err..holding it for a friend!" Mr. Harriman glared once more "I see, well then if you don't mind, I think I'll find out just where this rope exactly leads to" with that said Mr. Harriman instantly hoped into the kitchen as Bloo gasped and began to pull on the rope as fast as his tiny arms could causing Mac to shoot all the way up into the ceiling causing him to slam rather hard against the hard tiles. Mr. Harriman looked around not expecting to find that the culprit was in fact right above him. Mac began to draw sweat from his head as he too began to panic even more trying to stop the sweat from dripping down to the floor. Mr. Harriman then stepped out of the kitchen and went back to confront Bloo, "I don't know what exactly kind of GAME is going on here Master Bloobregard, but I'm warning you that if this has anything to do with the candy jar out in the kitchen you will be severely punished for your actions! Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Harriman said adjusting his eye piece. "N-n-no problem sir" Bloo replied as sweat came down his head all in a worry. Mr. Harriman gave one final glare and with that he left off to find someone else he could find that might be breaking one of his golden rules that he could interrogate. Bloo sighed in relief as he saw Mac looking a bit angered as he had a few bumps and bruises on his face and head. Bloo smiled innocently as Mac rolled his eyes ready to attempt to complete their mission. Bloo once again began to lower the rope down towards the candy jar this time positive that their would be no one to spot him this time, the area around him was totally silent with no one in site. "Almost there!" Bloo said with an evil smile upon his face when suddenly a voice called out from behind him "what are you up to Bloo?" said Wilt, one of Bloo and mac's friends of the Foster's house alone with Coco and Eduardo who were also with Wilt. Bloo was so scared not knowing who it was as he once again let go of the rope this time causing poor Mac to fall onto the jar knocking it over causing it to crash and fall. Bloo heard the crash along with Ed, Coco and wilt as all four of them came into the kitchen seeing the mess of candy and broken glass that was spread across the kitchen. Eduardo, the huge furry behemoth with two long horns and a black belt with a skeleton buckle began to panic picking up Mac rocking him in his arms as if he were a baby, "senior Mac! SENIOR MAC IS HUUUURT!" screamed Eduardo as tears gushed out of his eyes. Mac tried to calm Eduardo down before more attention could be drawn, "it's okay Ed! I'm fine see?" Eduardo looked at Mac noticing there wasn't a scratch on him minus the bruises he suffered from being dropped onto the kitchen table as he began hugging him crying some more "oh I am so happy senior Mac is alright! So happy!" Wilt was pleased too along with Coco, but when he saw Bloo trying to reach for some of the candy he grabbed him and began his lecture, "what is wrong with you Bloo? Don't you realize that candy is only meant to be given to imaginary friends that do good deeds as a reward? That's why it's called the good deed jar" Wilt picks up a piece of glass having the label showing the exact words he said of "good deed jar". Wilt looked disappointed in Bloo, but Bloo didn't seem to care at all. "Ah so what? I've done a lot of good deeds!" Bloo said offensively only to see that Wilt obviously didn't believe him. "Okay so maybe I didn't do as much good deeds as I should but, I was gonna share them!" Bloo said giving an awfully wide smile which obviously indicated that he was lying as always. "Master Bloobregard, if you are in there you better not be doing what I suspect!" Mr. Harriman shouted as he was approaching closer and closer. Bloo panicked like never before, "quick we gotta hide the mess!" Bloo said to everyone. Wilt only shook his head, "I'm sorry Bloo, but this is for your own good, you have to learn responsibility and you have to take acceptance of your own mista-" but before Wilt could finish his sentence Bloo dragged him off as Mac, Coco and Eduardo followed them. While the gang was hiding in the closet, Mr. Harriman entered the kitchen looking at the catastrophe as his innocent looking bunny face turned into a rather scarey appearance. "What are you waiting for Bloo? You should tell Harriman, I'm sure he'll forgive you." said Wilt. Bloo looked at Harriman's face seeing it was going pretty red as he moved farther back into the corner of the closet, "just how stupid do you take me for! Harriman's going to KILL me!" Bloo said looking rather pale at the site of Harriman's anger. "Coco cocococo!" said Coco, as the only thing she could say IS coco. "Si! Harriman has face of El Diablo!" Eduardo whimpered as he saw Harriman leave the kitchen. Bloo sighed and sat down, "okay guys, he's gone. From now on I'm afraid I'll have to live here, so just slide me food in and don't ever forget about me." a tear feel down his eye as if he were treating this very seriously, but the others thought Bloo was being a bit rational over the situation. "I think Wilt is right Bloo, maybe we should tell him, c'mon I'll even come with you so you wont be alone, we'll just tell Mr. Harriman and offer to clean up the mess." Mac said with a relieving smile, but Bloo had a look on his face that instantly rejected the idea, "and give in to that crazy rabbit's demands! Don't you get it Mac? This is all about sticking it to the man!" Mac looked at Bloo weird as did the others and replied, "the man?", Bloo nodded, "yes the man! It's all about sticking together! Never say die! All go down together! Fight the oppression!" little did Bloo know that because of his loud talking he didn't realize Mr. Harriman had returned along with Frankie, a young 22 year old woman who is actually the grand daughter of madam Foster herself, as they both go up to the closet hearing Bloo's rebellious speech as he they open the closet door. Bloo widens his eyes in shock as the others stand there a bit shocked themselves as both Harriman and Frankie stand there with arms crossed giving a rather angered look. "Who made this mess?" asked Harriman. Bloo whispered to his friends, "now remember guys, we stand as a team and nothing's gonna break us up!" but Bloo's words seem to have meant nothing as the whole gang all pointed fingers at Bloo all saying "he did it!". Bloo grunted and grinded his teeth mumbling "traitors!"

Later that day at the house both Bloo and Mac cleaned up the mess they made earlier in the kitchen. Mac didn't seem to mind it as much as Mac was usually a responsible kid and he did realize that this was his doing too, but unlike him Mac's friend Bloo had a different outlook, "lousy Harriman and his rules! I can't believe all that pastries and lollipops and chewing gum is only given to people who do a lousy few goody good deeds!" Bloo grunted as he slammed the broom down on the floor. Mac looked over at Bloo and said, "well it was our fault Bloo, and besides Mr. Harriman didn't take it that bad" he smiled with a bit of relief even though Bloo didn't seem to care one bit. "You're always so positive on this kinda junk! Why can't you be more like me and stand up for yourself? This is slavery!" Bloo angrily said to Mac. "At least I know how to take responsibility for my actions! All you ever have done Bloo is make a mess and humiliate yourself, it's no wonder why everyone looks at you as a trouble maker!" replied Mac. Bloo looked angry, he was Mac's imaginary friend ever since Mac was three years old, and he had never heard words like that come out of his mouth ever. Bloo walked up to Mac and slapped him over the head more harder then his usual teasing manner as he raised his voice a little more louder, "well at least I'm not a chicken wuss! You always need little ol' buddy Bloo to come and save your butt! You wouldn't be able to do anything without me around!" Mac grew just as angry at what Bloo said as he too began to raise his voice, "well you know what? Maybe it's time I DID start doing things on my own, maybe I don't need you anymore!" with that said, Mac shoved the dust pale at Bloo and walked off after finishing his part of the mess. Bloo looked somewhat worried as if he assumed Mac was actually not wanting to be around him anymore, like as if he grew tired of Bloo like how most imaginary friends ended up. Bloo followed Mac seeing him walk out and called out to him, "where are you going! You can't leave me here yet it's only five thirty!" Mac looked back at Bloo, "Sorry Bloo, but I feel like going home, and don't worry, I don't need to DEPEND on you to come and walk me home, because I'm not as pathedic as you THINK I am. I'll just...see you tomorrow...maybe" Mac turned his face away from Bloo once again and walked off as Bloo had a rather shocked look on his face, "m-maybe?" he said in a bit of sadness. Bloo could not believe the words that just came out of Mac's mouth, he felt as if this was the very last time he would ever see Mac, the thought of him leaving was just too much to bear as despite all the fights they've had in the past, nothing could ever tear these two apart, and now Mac replies he would maybe come tomorrow, as if he probably wouldn't bother. Mac went through the main gates and walked down the sidewalk, Bloo watched him through the window and grunted "fine! So what if you don't come tomorrow? I can do one day without you being a big baby!" Bloo then left the window after Mac was clear out of eyesight and went off to find Wilt, Coco and Eduardo. As Mac walked down the sidewalk on his way home, his head was too low to notice where he was going as he bumped into a scruffy haired guy wearing a fancy blue long sleeve button shirt and a fancy pair of jeans as if this person was going to attend something formal. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Mac said sounding a bit upset. The man stood up as he had tripped over Mac during the incident and dust himself off as he did the same with Mac as well, "no it was my fault, I guess I should take my eyes off this map and see where I'm going" he said as he smiled and put the small map away. Mac looked up seeing he appeared to be friendly but a little lost, "are you looking for something?" Mac replied, the young man looked down and had a more troubled look on his face, "yes, VERY lost, my name is Matthew I'm applying for a job at a place called Foster's home for imaginary friends, see they have this help wanted add in the paper and well..I can't find it" Matthew said with a very puzzled look on his face. Mac looked at him a bit odd as if this guy either hasn't seen the tv add of what the house of Foster's looks like, or as if he was overly bright, "umm sir, it's right behind you" Mac said as he pointed to the very house that was right in front of Matthew's eyes the whole time. Matthew slowly turned around seeing the house as he felt a rather dense moment has just occurred, "oh uh...thank you...very much buddy" Matthew said as he blushed a bit "thanks a lot I appreciate it!", Matthew then went in the direction to where Mac was pointing, even though it was clear in the naked eye. Mac looked at him oddly and thought "I wonder if he's from around here, he seems nice, kinda like another Wilt mixed with Eduardo, but I never knew madam Foster wanted the extra help" Mac simply shrugged and continued walking down the sidewalk back to his apartment.

Bloo sat down on the couch watching tv with Wilt Eduardo and Coco, he had a look of depression on his face. "Something wrong Bloo?" Wilt asked as he offered Bloo some chips. Bloo turned them aside not wanting any as he let out a small "meh" from his voice. Coco tried to ask the same thing in her unique dialogue but got the same response, Eduardo also tried speaking in a bit of Spanish as he as well got the same response from Bloo. Wilt wanted to see if he could at least try to get Bloo to say something other then "meh", but instead he decided to continue channel surfing through the television. Bloo grabbed the remote from Wilt without warning or even a please and thank you, "mind if I see what's on?" said Bloo, Wilt looked at Bloo a bit oddly, "uhh su-" Wilt was cut off rather rudely by Bloo before he could finish his sentence, "you're a pal...". Bloo continuously flicked from channel to channel only to see that not only was there nothing on tv but also the fact that everything he saw reminded him of Mac, it was from that very moment that Bloo felt that this time as if for the first time ever, that maybe he should be the one to blame for his actions. While it was true that the both of them did team up to snatch a few snacks from the giant jar in the kitchen, Mac did offer to take part of the blame and would've stuck by Bloo's side no matter what the consequence. Bloo felt miserable, his one true friend he had ever since Mac was just a toddler, and he treated him like how Mac's older brother Terrence would often act around him, like chewed up dog meat. Bloo got off the couch and went off to find a phone after doing some serious thinking and knowing that he had to do something that never really truely came out of his mouth before, an apology.


End file.
